


Through The Seasons # 4: Year Four: (2013-2014): Chapter Three:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Through The Seasons Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s04e22 O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi (Family Come First), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Soda/Sodas, Talking, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve show Lou around Five-O, Does he like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Through The Seasons Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820263
Kudos: 2





	Through The Seasons # 4: Year Four: (2013-2014): Chapter Three:

*Summary: Danny & Steve show Lou around Five-O, Does he like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“I think this is the best idea that you ever had”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he kissed his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they entered the **_Five-O HQ_**. They were expecting Captain Lou Grover, who was the newest member of the ohana. They all were glad that Steve had pull, & he was able to nab the big man up, before someone else did.

“I know, He is a hell of a guy, He deserves this, A fresh start, I think that we can help him achieve that”, The Former Seal said, as he kissed him back in response. Lou showed up, & said with a smile, “Hey, Guys”. “Look who’s here”, Danny said with a smile, as he brings him in. “I am so glad that you guys still want me around”, The Former **_SWAT Commander_** said tentatively, as he looked around the place.

“You were sorry for what happened, & you made up for it”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. Danny led the tour around the **_HQ_** , & he made illustrate the important parts. The Newest Member was in awe of everything, that he was seeing, & how everything worked. He even told them this, as they sat down to talk.

“This is amazing, Guys, I can’t believe this is the way that you operate”, Lou said in a shocked tone, as Danny passed out some sodas for them all from their fridge. “This isn’t even half of it, You should see us on the weekends”, The Loudmouth Detective said simply, as he clinked his can against his lover’s. “Yeah, It goes even more smoother”, The Former Seal pointed out, as he smirked.

“I think we are gonna have a lot of fun”, Lou said with a chuckle, He was glad to find a new group of friends to be in, & who’s automatically family to him, & could trust. The Shorter Man put a hand out, with his palm facing out. “Welcome to **_Five-O_** , Lou”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled at him. Steve said with a smile of his own, “You are gonna love of it”, Lou knew that he will, as he, & the other men hash out the details.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
